


Supernatural / It Crossover

by Moviepark



Category: IT - Stephen King, Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Crossover, Horror, IT - Freeform, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviepark/pseuds/Moviepark
Summary: John has to go to Derry for the hunt. While he investigates, Dean and Sam have a frigntening meeting: Pennywise.
Kudos: 6





	Supernatural / It Crossover

It was a rainy day, eight pm and Dean had fallen asleep while Sam was staring curiously the area.  
John Winchester finally parked his car on one parking’s motel of the town.  
‘We’re in Derry, aren’t we?’ Sam asked.  
‘Yes.’ His father answered with a smile. ‘We arrived at last. Won’t you wake up your brother?’  
‘Dean, wake up!’ Mumbled Sam while he was shaking him up.  
Upset for being the only one who fell asleep, Dean answered to Sam that he was a baby and he should have slept too.  
Then, the habitual routine: take out the luggage, eating, then, sleeping. This evening, it was too late to watch the television or reading a story. John read for Sam but Dead did not anymore. However, he invented stories just for him. When he was in a villain mood, he frightened him, but most of the time, Sam learned to appreciate his non-elaborated narrations. At six, he read more than Dean who was ten, it could explain why in most of the stories his brother invented, Sam had to help to found suitable twists and endings. This night, both deprived of tales, they resigned themselves to hear the sound of the rain knocking on the windows and to recall their endless journey of the day. But not for a long time because they quickly fell asleep, and when Sam woke up, it was daylight. He ignored Dean’s sarcastic remark about the late hour and proposed him to go out to explore the town. Derry was a small place, that is what dad said to them, so they had the right to go out without him. But anyway, when their father was hunting, he could not look after them.  
Then, Dean and Sam left the motel in the morning to discover this new country place. The town was pleasant in contrary to its inhabitants. Countrymen had the reputation of being more welcoming than citizens. Obviously, the rule did not apply to Derry. At dinning time, John asked them if they liked Derry because he had to extend his inquiry a day or two. On the contrary, the two brothers just began to become familiar with the place. This evening, The Mist was on TV but John refused them to watch it, declaring that they were too young and they would not like the ending. Dean did not trust him but he obeyed and changed the channel to an enjoyable but forgettable movie and they fell asleep before the ending.  
The next day, it was raining cats and dogs and their father was already gone.  
‘Heck! Sweared Dean who was too young for vulgarities, we can’t go out today!’  
‘We can.’ Sam protested but Dean answered him back:  
‘No way for me to go out!’  
‘So what can we do?’  
‘Come here, Dean answered, convincing him to sit at the kitchen table, we will make paper boats.’  
Sam noticed, amused:  
‘Boats shouldn’t set sail by this storm.’  
Dean tried to learn Sam to build it, without any success. Thus his brother wrote ‘Sammy’ on the mast of the boat he made himself and gave it to Sam. Then, Sam asked him if they could make her navigate in puddles, Dean said in answer:  
‘I told you I won’t go out in the rain, go by yourself.’  
‘But it’s your boat’ He protested.  
‘I gave it to you Sammy, it’s yours now.’   
Giving up the idea of taking Dean with him, Sam put on his jacket and get out. By this flood, he just had to put the boat on the floor for her to be taken by the flow. So fast that Sam could not catch her when she fell in a sewer drain. The child leaned over it to see her but two big eyes arose in the dark and made him jump.  
‘Hi Sammy.’ A man’s voice whispered. But when he leaned a little bit more, he discovered that he had a clown’s allure. The thing pursued:  
‘What a nice boat. Do you want it back?’  
Sam heard so many times stories about spirits of any kind that this mysterious clown hidden in the sewer petrified him, even if clowns are famous for being nice. Sam’s voice was trembling when he answered:  
‘Yes, please.’  
It continued:  
‘You look like a nice boy. I bet you have a lot of friends.’  
The little boy distrusted him more and more, he tried to recoil as more as possible but keeping an eye on it.  
‘I have, he murmured, but my brother is the bestest.’  
‘Where is he?’  
‘He wouldn’t go with me.’  
‘I bet I could cheer him up. I’ll give him a balloon.’  
‘I should get going now.’ Sam protested.  
‘Oh! Without your boat? You don’t wanna lose it, Dean is gonna kill you.’  
Then, it insisted:  
‘Here, take it. Take Sammy.’  
Sam approached his hand from the clown, the clown approached its own until both be close enough for the thing to catch Sam’s arm and revealed a terrible jaw with sharp and long teeth.

Dean heard yelling in the street, it was Sam’s voice he could have sworn it. He rushed outside without taking care of putting on any coat for the rain.  
‘Sammy!’ He shouted before seeing him, terrified and stuck by… the situation seemed such unlikely, Dean did not try to understand. He rushed on his brother and pulled him to himself while the man, the clown, drew him on its side. A cry of pain and they were blown backward, Sam was screaming but Dean paid more attention to the creature who engulfed a little more deeper in the sewer drain to mask his presence. When he did not see it anymore, he heard his brother’s complaints. In reality, he was crying, his arm had been severely injured. It was awful to see, as if the clown in this sewer bit him with sharp teeth. Dean surrounded him with his hands and tried to extract information in a tremulous voice, but without any success. Sam could not stop crying and fixing the sewer drain with terror. Dean held his hand, took him quickly to the motel, closed the door and locked up.  
He had to call his father but he knew that he would be scolded. Firstly because he would disturb him in his work, then, because he did not watch after Sammy. He was already crying, not because he was scared but because he felt guilty, he already heard all of the accusations John would cast. He saw hundreds of injuries but not in a real person neither a member of his family. As intended, John did not mince his words on the phone and Dean cried even more but the reprimand did not persist more because their father quickly hung up to join them.  
While they waited for his return, Dean tried to bandaged Sam’s arm in silence with a towel he found. Then, he sat in one chair of the kitchen as if going away from Sam could secure him more. The younger, sitting on the bed, broke the silence:  
‘It was a clown.’ He murmured.  
‘I saw that.’ Dean dryly answered. He did not want to be mean, but he was ashamed.  
‘It was a daemon, wasn’t it?’ Sam insisted.  
‘I don’t know.’  
‘I think it was. It knew you but I did not give it your name.’  
As odd as it could be, according to Dean, the clown did not have any importance anymore.  
‘It took the boat with it, you’re angry that I loosed it don’t you?’  
‘It doesn’t matter Sammy, does your arm hurt?’  
‘Yes.’ He answered but as he saw his brother moping, he added:  
‘Dad will say that it’s your fault, it’s what he does any time, but it’s not the truth.’  
‘Dad is right.’  
‘Dad is not right all the time! It’s me that went out alone!’  
‘I am responsible for you.’   
‘No you’re just responsible for yourself ! I have enough of being seen as weak, and I have enough that dad always scolded you because of me!’  
Dean stood up and went on the bed to hug him. He did not like the attention Sam had for him even if Dean used to pay attention to Sam all the time.  
From this day, Sam refused to hear things about clowns, even nice circus clowns and neither his father or his brother would introduce the subject.


End file.
